DESCRIPTION: Nurses increasingly encounter cancer patients interested in supplementing conventional treatments with complementary and alternative medicine (CAM). The Cancer CAMTM web site will offer nurses convenient and accessible continuing education opportunities related to understanding, evaluating and communicating about CAM in their practice. Grounded in the tenets of adult education, Cancer CAMTM will use a web-based environment to improve nurses knowledge, communication skills, and self-efficacy regarding communicating about CAM in the workplace. In Phase I we will identify creative approaches to presenting information, develop the electronic infrastructure for offering web-based CE, develop the first of five CAM-related CE units, test the prototype and complete the content specifications for the full Cancer CAM TM web site, to be developed in Phase II.